Nathan Elliot
Nathan is a character owned by Mytherica. If you want to edit this page, please contact them before doing so. If you wish to draw this character, go ahead! Backstory Nathan's mother, Melissa, was a princess in an old Elven city called Ravencliffs, being the next heir to the throne. Until she fell in love with the god Thanduil, the god of the Unknown and Mysteries. He was respected carefully, but left alone by the Elves, as they didn't want him to cause damage in any way to anyone. Nevertheless, Melissa was courted by Thanduil and fell in love, and before long she announced the marriage to her parents, the King and Queen of Ravencliffs and her younger sister Luna. They were not amused to say the least. The marriage would not happen, not under their watch. The god was far too powerful, far too unpredictable to have anywhere near Ravencliffs. So Melissa ran away and found a home in the mortal world of Earth with Thanduil, adopting a dog, getting a job, even having a child. This was Nathan. For a few months he got to stay with his family, but before long the Elves found them, and killed Melissa, before chasing a grief-stricken Thanduil away, so they could take the body and bury it with the rest of her ancestors. Thanduil knew that after this, it was no longer safe to keep Nathan with him and so gave him to an Irish woman who had moved to England with her new husband. They couldn't have children, so Nathan was a blessing to them. Thanduil then backed away from Nathan's life to live in grief. Nathan lived with Alice and James for 17 years of his life, thinking he was just an average teenage boy. He spent this time at school, on Tumblr, or helping out people; like Alice (who was car mechanic) or volunteering at a local homeless shelter or pet shelter. He lived like this, until one day he accidentally came into contact with a Cursed, called Aya, a child born with powers she couldn't control. He was captured by a group of people that called themselves the ISP (International Security and Protection, they find the Cursed or the Gifted and try to make them safer to be around, by experimenting on them), but managed to escape with the help of the 8 children of Chaos, (Death, Torture, Pain, Insanity, War, Revenge, Fear and Lust) and from them he found out who he really was. From here he was taken to a goddess called Mytherica. She trained him to be stronger with a sword, but never with magic. She feared that he would become too strong if he was trained in magic as well as sword fighting. After a few weeks of vicious training, Thanduil came to Nathan in a dream. He gave Nate a key, which became one of the only magical items Nathan ever used. With The Key, Nathan figured out its power and managed to travel back to his home, where his adopted family were soon killed. He then ran, praying to Thanduil to help him, and he did. He took him in on a planet far away from the Elves and became like a proper father to Nathan, for a while. Nathan wanted to return to Earth, see his friends again. He also wanted revenge on the ISP for killing Alice and James. He managed to get revenge on the ISP, killing several of them, again with the help of the Children of Chaos, who at this point were becoming friends with Nate. After this Nathan realised he couldn't go back to his friends, but his girlfriend, Kayla, found him. She turned out to be from a Dwarven background, and since she wanted to respect her honour, ended the relationship. But they stayed friends, going back to Thanduil and training together. This happened along with Xen (Death calls himself this, just like Torture calls herself Ri; it's the same with all the Children of Chaos). Eventually, Thanduil confided in them a prophecy that he believed involved Nathan. He left then, along with Xen (because they had become very close over the time they knew each other and refused to leave him alone) and travelled to find what the prophecy could be about. From here his story continues. Description Personality Nathan is a very kind person, to people he knows and to strangers. But if you hurt someone he loves dearly, he will make sure you feel pain, and makes sure you know that. He is very protective, to the point where it is almost a hindrance to his life and responsibilities. Nathan feels very strongly about people who affect his life. He walks with confidence, and can look like he can take any challenge thrown at him, but when he is around people he trusts, he becomes a lot more emotional and willing to share his feelings with others. He is very talkative and tries to get out of a lot of his problems by joking and attempting to be sassy. He usually tends to joke about rather that show his feelings, trying to hide any weaknesses. Nate often comes off as very confident, which he is. He is very confident in his abilities and his talking, but less about who he actually his. When the subject of what he is doing with himself and how he is doing, he tends to laugh and make a joke to hide that he isn't sure about himself. Appearance Nathan is about 5'10". He has bright green eyes, black hair with dyed sections in blonde and pink, and a resemblance to faerie folk or elves in regards to his face and body structure. His nose is very straight and thin, and he has a strong jaw line. He is always clean shaven and even uses things like knives to keep things this way. Nathan is fairly pale, and he can't tan, but he never found this irritating. He is always wearing band or fandom type t-shirts, giving away his love of his favourite things. He has several piercings, but only in his ears. He has a scar on his neck, going from his chin to just below the level of a t-shirt in a fairly straight line. Powers Strengths Nathan has a few weapons and magical items at his disposal, but he chooses to use them as little as possible, mostly using his sword, which is made out of a magical black iron, making it glow gently, like starlight, which is where it got its name (which is Starlight). Starlight is styled like an Ancient Greek sword, leaf shaped, and the hilt at the bottom is tailored to suit Nathan's hands alone, anyone else wielding this wouldn't find it comfortable to use. The next most common thing Nathan uses is The Key. This key can take him anywhere in the universe, as long as he can perfectly picture it in his mind. No one else can use this key, but Nathan always keeps it close to him anyway, so no one can think of taking it without a fight. The Key has to be placed in a door for it to work, and the door has to have some kind of key system, such as a key card lock, or a key lock. The Key itself changes to fit the lock, but generally it looks like a very old key, made out of iron, but rusted slightly. There's a delicate looking pattern at the end of it, giving it a very antique look. Once The Key is in the lock of the door, all Nathan has to do is clearly picture where he wants to go in his head. The only magical ability that Nathan has is being able to picture things very clearly even if he hasn't been there. It's more than just a good imagination, he tends to actually be able to see the place being described. If he thinks about a place he gets a very clear view of what it looks like. This is normally useful, but can be irritating if he gets distracted. Weaknesses The Key only works if Nate has a very clear image of where he is going or who he is going to. If he gets distracted, or is being kept apart from someone or somewhere, he won't be able to use The Key to get there. He has to be completely focused on where he is going. So if he is looking forward to going to where he is going he is more likely to get there than if he is dreading going. This also messes with his clear thinking and imagery. If he gets distracted, he can't picture places he has never been. A big weakness that Nate has is his claustrophobia. If he feels surrounded, trapped or enclosed, he will freeze and panic. He cannot function at all if put in a small space and others will have to think for him, and basically pull him out. He will curl up into as tight a ball as possible. Nathan is mortal and can be hurt by most weapons. If he gets too hurt he won’t be able to fight anymore. He bleeds like a normal human, but has a slightly higher pain tolerance from the average person, meaning he can stand in a fight when he gets hurt.